The Beast's Warden
by KerushiiKurai
Summary: Itachi finds a jinjuriki girl terrorized and trapped by her demon incumbant. He decides to take care of her and bring her back into society. Of all the complications he expects, love is the least of them.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of a three part fan series I decided to write for Naruto. Reviews would be great if you could. Thanks.

To Tame a Beast

Chapter 1

Red….everything was cast in fiery, burning red. Heated, boiling blood gushed through my body like deadly venom until I felt as if fire burned me. My body convulsed uncontrollably as violent tremors of rage ripped through my body. I felt the black void close around me, the rough, savage voice in my head forced out any trace of sanity. The black door closed and I was shut in the blackness and shut out of my own body. Once again, I had lost all control to the demon within.

The blood of the first victim gushed under my claw-like nails, and the second I tasted blood, nothing could stop the terrible beast.

Dismembered bodies of more than thirty of the villagers lay around me before the red madness finally receded. By then I was curled up in a whimpering heap on cold blooded ground. The once white snow ran red and pink in evidence of my bloody massacre, though under the Madness's influence everything was red. Finally the red haze faded away and I was left only with the black void of unconsciousness.

Sandaled feet trod the well worn snowy forest path. Many had trod this path from the small village in the deep forest. Itachi Uchiha was also a frequent. A little beyond the village lay a hidden grove good for training he used.

But now today through the thick white fog something felt wrong, very wrong. Itachi picked up his pace, becoming anxious at the sick feeling in his stomach; his mind reeled with worst-case scenarios. He hadn't gone much farther before the awful stench hit him, the stench of blood…and a lot of it.

Now he ran, becoming more anxious by the second. When at last the trees broke into the village, the gruesome scene that met his eyes nearly turned out his stomach. The snow, once so pure white ran red with blood. Human and animal corpses lay scattered everywhere, their innards ripped out. Itachi couldn't hear or see any signs of life or survivors in the area. He ran from half standing cabin to partial cabin looking for survivors. There were none. He doubted there would be, seeing the damage visible. Was it the beast again that had torn apart several other places? The damage looked similar to what had happened to the other places. It also looked terrifyingly similar to damage a tailed beast could cause.

This thought crossed his mind when his Sharingan eyes caught a thin blood trail in the snow leading away from the village. The trail was thin but the blood drops were close together which told him the person was hurt fairly bad. It also headed into his training area.

A small glimmer of hope rising in his chest, Itachi swiftly followed the trail.

A chill wind caught the scent of more blood, carrying it to Itachi's nose. A break in the trees revealed what his pessimism had already predicted; a still heap of trembling flesh splayed over the frozen bloody earth. She couldn't have been much more than his age, but oh she looked awful! Under all the dirt and blood he imagined her quite pretty, but beauty held no importance at the moment. Long, tangled black hair splayed out over the red snow. The small pixie-like frame looked as though she would break in his arms. Not but dirty and bloody, torn, rags clothed her quivering form. Even through the dirty rags, her ribs stuck out to reveal an emaciated condition. Though unconscious, her breath came in small, erratic gasps. He guessed by her terrible condition the poor girl had been a slave somewhere. Her very rosy complexion told him she also had a high fever, likely from pain. By the blood soaking her side, she was hurt but not bad enough that it would kill her.

Immediately he took pity on her, unable to leave her like this. After checking for broken bones and finding not but perhaps cracked ribs, Itachi carefully gathered her in arms and wrapped her shivering body in his jacket. Rationality told him to take her to Leaf Village hospital but instinct warned him otherwise. He followed his instinct. He knew a safe place he could take her.

I first remember the sound of a crackling fire somewhere near me. As my nerves started to wake I felt warm; though a good warm, calm and comforting. It felt so good I didn't want to move from where I lay though I knew that fire meant danger for me. So against my aching body's will I attempted to sit up and open my eyes. The second I tensed my muscles to try, agony shot through me like nothing else and I fell back gasping.

Then I first heard his voice, smooth like velvet and calming. "Easy, slowly, just breathe. I'm sorry it hurts." A damp, cool washcloth slid gently across my forehead.

Without my mind registering it, my body went into immediate defense mode. Despite the agony ripping through me, I scrambled away against the wall behind me. My violet orbs widened in awe as I studied his image.

He was actually quite handsome. Long black hair fell to at least his shoulder blades that he pulled back in a ponytail. The two front parts, shorter than the rest, hung down to frame his attractive face. Two thin scars extended from the inner corners of his eyes to the bridge of his nose. I wondered briefly how he'd gotten them, though they detracted none of his potency. In the fire's flickering light, his pale skin appeared alive and shadows danced along the edge of his strong jaw line. But it was the onyx orbs that drew me in. Never before had I seen such eyes as his. They were altogether strange and familiar at the same time. While the flickering light made everything else about him move and dance, those black eyes remained the same. They reminded me of a moonless, quiet, starry night; something I had not seen for a long time.

"Easy, it's okay. You're alright. I didn't mean to scare you." The quiet words rolled off his tongue as smoothly as water, as if his vocal cords were encased in satin.

I didn't move or reply; I simply stared at him wide-eyed and clutched my burning side. I tried to force my mind to think rationally, but pain blocked any thought. A small animal-like whine escaped my throat and I doubled over, having lost strength to hold myself up.

Strong hands caught me before the cold, hard floor met my skin. At this point I was too weak to try to fight so I let myself fall limp in his arms. Besides, he didn't appear to want to hurt me…and least I hoped.

"It's alright. There's no reason to fear. I'm trying to help you. My name is Itachi," he said gently.

'_Then kill me…'_ I pleaded in my thoughts.

He lifted me and carried me back to where I lay before, which appeared now as a futon mattress on a wooden floor covered by animal furs. My weary mind wondered briefly where this was, though I had no will to ask.

As if reading my mind, Itachi answered. "This is an old abandoned cabin deep in the forest that only I know about. It's been vacant for nearly twenty-five years so the only person you'll ever see coming here is me. You're completely safe here."

He lay me down on the futon gently and tried to make me comfortable. He put pillows behind my back so I could sort-of sit up and wrapped me in a black cloak and one of the animal furs. Still I didn't speak, I only looked down.

"I bandaged your wound but I'm not a Medic Ninja so I couldn't heal it. It was pretty bad, so it's best not to move too much," the boy said.

I didn't respond.

Again he overlooked my silence. Any normal person would take offense by it, but there was something about this boy that I couldn't quite grasp. It confused me.

"I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of food to offer now, but I'll give you what I have and bring more tomorrow." He set a roll of bread and a wrapped rice ball on the edge of the futon along with a steaming cup of water.

Again, I remained silent and made no move to touch the food he offered. No one had shown me such kindness in a very long time. I couldn't understand why he did. _How could this boy care so much when no one else had?_

"Aren't you hungry? Can you not hear me?"

I didn't answer or move.

"Come on, you have to eat something. Even just one bite would help," he encouraged. He held out the bread to me.

The first tear slid down my face. _Why did this boy care so much? I don't understand. Why?_

When at last I spoke my voice was shaky and raspy.

"I d-don't understand…Why are you helping me?...You don't even know me…yet you want to help….Anyone else would've let me die….Why do you care?" I shook hard now, clutching my side from in pain.

"Easy, easy, calm down! You'll tear open your wound again," he said, kneeling by the futon.

The tears came faster now. "Why didn't you just kill me? You should've let me die there….then I wouldn't have to fight…that terrible creature anymore. I can't fight it anymore."

His soft touch surprised me enough to stop the tears. His hand came down very gently on my shoulder and he knelt in front of me.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I don't know what you're talking about, but I will help you fight it if you'll let me. Trust me."

It was something in his onyx night eyes, or perhaps his sure smile that finally broke the barrier I had built around my heart so long ago. In that moment, it felt as though the darkness that I had let consume me for so long had at last been pierced by light, and that light was Itachi Uchiha.

_Itachi-san…perhaps I do not have to carry this burden all on my own. _

My eyes met his and for the first time in over four years I managed a smile.

"Keitara, Keitara is my name," I told him gladly.

He was the first person I had dared put faith in for almost four years. That first week and a half he stayed the nights with me in the cabin, taking only short leaves so his family wouldn't get too curious. He'd wanted to make sure I was okay alone I suppose, not to mention his discovery of my regular nightmares. He also tried to bring different varieties of food when he came from the village, I suppose to find out what I liked. To help control the pain that still virtually paralyzed me, he tried to learn bits of Medical Ninjutsu from books and things like that. Unfortunately, this didn't work well so he learned herb lore instead. He talked to me often, despite the pain and my fears he was able to make me laugh. He would talk often of his family and little brother but never mentioned his last name once. I began to take a quick liking to him and found myself looking forward to being with him and vice versa it seemed.

Despite this, the menacing power of the demon always haunted the back of my mind, reminding me that I shouldn't get my hopes too high. As much as I wished otherwise, Itachi would inevitably find out what I really was and when he did, he would likely turn away from me, like any rational person would.

I would never forget the day he found out that tormenting dark secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black water held me suspended in my own unconsciousness. Though it felt as though a hundred pounds of pressure pressed on my chest, somehow my lungs still drew breath where air seemed absent. Its great single eye appeared first, appearing as a cross between Sharingan and Rinnegan. I only saw its terrifying mass of head, wreathed in flame despite the black water. Two great horns curved in towards the massive maw like a ram's. Row upon row of jagged, razor teeth lined the demon's vast maw, each two feet long. The twisting, living wreaths of fire hiding the colossal mass of it's body hissed and spit like ten hundred infuriated cats. The one thing besides the eye none could miss were the ten, long whip-like tails that writhed and lashed the emptiness like a living thing.

_Juubi… _

The red, massive eye arrested my attention and a bone-chilling shiver racked my spine. Though being trapped in my body without its complete power, it could not kill me, its mere presence was terrifying enough.

"_Keitara…"_ the ten tailed demon hissed._ "Yes, you feel me don't you? You know its pointless, You'll only end up getting hurt when I make you kill that boy. So why not run, run from the pain that will destroy you?"_ it taunted.

In the creature's great eye, I saw the image of Itachi's mangled body, bloody and torn almost beyond recognition, by my own savage hands.

"NOO!"

My own cry woke me and I found myself alone in the cabin I stayed in. I shook like a leaf and my side burned. I curled into a clenched ball and wrapped myself in Itachi's cloak he'd left for me. I didn't know how long I stayed like that until I heard his voice.

"Keitara, are you awake yet? Sorry I'm late this morning, but I brought something special for breakfast today," he said, opening the door.

My fear blocked his words, I was only glad to see him….alive.

"Itachi-san!"I leaped from the futon and threw my arms around him.

He dropped the bag he carried out of surprise.

"Unh…Keitara what's wrong?" He put a hesitant but light hand on the top of my head.

"You're shaking so bad…what happened? Did the nightmares come back?" he asked.

Too scared to tell him the truth, I nodded, still unable to speak.

His other arm came around my trembling shoulders. "It's okay, Keitara. They're only dreams, they can't hurt you."

I sipped the cup of hot miso soup slowly and then took a nibble of the rolled omelet. This pattern repeated as he watched me carefully, concern buried in his obsidian gaze.

"Perhaps we shouldn't train today. I've never seen you so scared since that first night. We could do something else today."

I met his gaze. Those calm black eyes could soothe even fears of the demon's repressing power.

"Like what?" I asked.

He leaned back on his elbows. "There's lots of things. We could even just walk around if you want. There's lots of interesting places outside the village I could show you."

So it was decided. Itachi would show me places he knew of outside the village. I supposed he'd figured I wasn't yet ready to go into the village and at the time, he was right.

I stared in awe at the two massive statues carved into the side of the water fall, depicting a battle of great ninja frozen in time. My inner mind saw the statues move, the jet of fire shoot from the stone lips of the man on the left in the Uchihas' famous Dragon-fire Jutsu. And on the right the First Hokage's legendary Wood style Jutsu. Even from the distant land I came from and hardly remembered I had heard of his legend.

My curiosity wandered to Itachi, only just noticing resemblance in his face to the left statue. The obsidian eyes, like a moonless night showed most strongly. Only Itachi's looked like a starry night to me. Then the chiseled jaw line, not too hard but not too soft, though strong. And last the smooth midnight black hair. Though Itachi was obviously much younger than the man pictured, resemblance even existed subtly in the way he held himself, his wide shoulders, the toned muscles in his chest and torso.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Itachi said thoughtfully. "Will you tell me what you're thinking?"

I met his questioning dark eyes.

"You're an Uchiha too." I'd told it as a statement, though he nodded.

"The one on the left, Madara Uchiha, was my great great grandfather. Because of him, many Uchiha's have lost some pride in the name."

He saw the question in my eyes. "It's a long story, for another time, perhaps tonight. For now there's much more to see." He extended his hand, which I gladly took and let him lead the way.

Trickling water in the stream filled my ears and pushed out my worries for now. One almost heard its babbles of tales through the centuries it must have witnessed. A lilting breeze rustled the many trees scarlet and amber leaves of autumn.

I drew my cloak tighter about me as painted leaves danced about my sandaled feet in the just wilting grass. I tilted my face to the sky, taking in the sweet scents of autumn, filled with fading leaves, grass and small furry critters preparing for winter.

"It's so peaceful," I whispered, not wanting to disturb natures beautiful melodies.

Mother Nature's melodic silence let me hear, or think I heard, Itachi's nod.

"Come spring many of these trees will bloom pink. The Sakura are always magnificent here," he said.

"Though their beauty is withheld in autumn and winter, with a new resurrection every spring…" I trailed off, reaching out to catch a scarlet leaf the wind had claimed.

Though even in the calm, I got the sneaking suspicion of being watched though Itachi's eyes looked around the trees of the area.

"Keitara, get down!" he suddenly shouted.

One hundred twenty pounds of force knocked me to the ground as Itachi tried to protect me, but the demon's power reacted first to the threat the second my eye caught the glint of kunai. A shield of fire erupted around us instantly incapacitating the weapon. Trembles took over me as I stared in fear at the flames.

"Keitara, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

I hardly heard him, the grating growl in my head blocked anything else. Itachi could be killed in seconds if I lost control. I had to get him away from here.

He turned to the thrower of the kunai, who now stared in shock and terror at the flames, seeing the essence of the Juubi within.

_"Poor pathetic Keitara, what now will you do?" _the Juubi's grating voice mocked.

"Itachi listen to me. You have to go. It's no longer safe here. I can't control what happens next. Go!"

He grabbed hold of my arm and it took all my will to hold back the Juubi's raging power.

"I won't leave you, Keitara."

"Don't worry about me right now. Go! Please! I can't let you get hurt!" The trembling got worse as the fiery vengeful heat spread through my body like a poison. The red began to enter my vision as the beast's hateful snarls reached a climax.

_"You're not strong enough, girl, why waste your energy? You can never stop me! Give in and hide in your pathetic mind!"_

"Itachi GO!" I screamed in a last effort as the flames began to cloak me in the form of the beast. Four of the ten long whip-like rose from the flame chakra cocooning my body.

Either he saw the tails and realized what was happening or saw the realization in my now red eyes, but at last Itachi backed off with the words "Come back, Keitara."

Seeing his tall figure disappear into the trees was the last I remember before I lost control to the Juubi.

Itachi

Such incredible deadly power; he never would've guessed Keitara carried the burden of such lethal power, the power of a jinchuuriki. That red fiery chakra that cocooned her, becoming darker and thicker…Her screams of pain and effort to resist mixed with snarls and growls from the beast she hosted. He wanted to help her but it would be useless, this was her fight now. The chakra darkened and coalesced around her body, forming another shape. Two ram like horns curled at each side of its head and four long thin fiery whip-like tails rose from behind lashing the air without control. The eye was now glowing hot coals and a mouth of hot, scorching fire lined with jagged shadowed teeth.

Even Itachi stepped back at this. He had only ever seen the image once before in a book. This tailed demon was supposed to be gone…the ten tailed Juubi.

_How was it possible?_

A menacing, sky-splitting roar erupted from the mini Juubi. If Keitara imprisoned such unchecked power as the Juubi then she would never force it's power back on her own. It was simply too strong, Itachi would have to intercede before the worst happened.

Using the intensive gifts of the Sharingan, Itachi saw face to face with the colossal beast. Thirty times bigger than the exterior, flames writhed and twisted around most of its body. Its massive head with the two ram-like horns and those lashing enflamed whips as tails…this and its sheer size made Itachi want to cower and run, but he wouldn't, not when Keitara was in danger.

_"Uchiha…spitting image of that Madara. Yet you are weak, not like him, who tamed Kyuubi." _

Its awful voice sounded similar to that of several rocks and chunks of steel would sound ground together.

"Release your hold on the girl! I demand you!" Itachi shouted.

The beast's reaction proved Itachi's guess. Another thunderous roar split the space and the tails began to writhe and thrash much like cobras frenzied by food. _"You are unworthy to command me! I should kill you now to save anyone else the trouble. The girl is mine!"_

He spotted her then, just under Juubi's massive shoulder, her conscious form suspended in air by some unseen force. _Keitara…_

"You are stronger than this Juubi, better than to use this petty way of getting what you want. You cannot seriously think this will allow you freedom. You must learn to negotiate." Itachi figured appealing to the beast's greed and arrogance was the best plan for now.

The tails stopped their crazed thrashing and it seemed to think for a moment, providing it even could.

_"And what would you know of this, weakling?" _

"In order to gain something, something of equal value must be given. It is very simple."

_"And what would be of equal value to freedom?" _

Itachi's eyes widened at this, emphasizing the word.

"Freedom…release your hold on the girl and let her be free to negotiate your freedom," he lied. Unfortunately, lately he'd gotten very good at lying.

_"Freedom for freedom…but how do I know to trust you, Uchiha? You care for the girl." _

He nodded. "I cannot deny that I do, but as you are a part of her, I also care for you." Of course it was a lie. Itachi cared nothing for the beast that haunted and tortured Keitara so, but it wasn't the sharpest of creatures so could be fooled.

It seemed to think for a moment_. "And if I should refuse?"_

"Then I will fight you."

The creature burst into deep thundering laughter. _"You are more fool than I thought, Uchiha! You would challenge a demon of my caliber! You are hardly even worth wasting energy on. So to save energy, I agree to your terms, but if you should betray me, I will kill the girl." _

Juubi stepped back from Keitara so Itachi could go to her. She looked as if sleeping, but Itachi knew the darkness that enveloped her was not kind, but filled with nightmares.

_"I would go if I were you,, before I change my mind," _the Juubi warned.

Itachi took heed to this. He would take no chances with Keitara. Swiftly, he took her from her own prison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Bmp…bmp…bmp_

_That steady rhythm…what was it? The beat never changed, yet it calmed me, soothed the frayed nerves and panicked thoughts. _

I lay curled in a tight ball suspended in utter blackness, a prison of my own mind. It was here that I found myself each time the Juubi took control. I wondered sometimes if my mind had come up with this place as an escape from reality for me. I wondered if that meant I was insane.

This time felt a little bit different. I felt as if I could get out, should I choose too. Alas, I had no wish to, else I would see the terrible blood and massacre the demon had done, and I would see Itachi's mangled body torn to shreds by my own hands. No, I never wanted to see that even if it meant staying here forever. It felt like being suspended in water but without the pressure and being held up by threads as fleeting as a spider's.

A light fluttered in the distance like a confused firefly, not sure which way was home.

_Like me…_

The sound still calmed me, sounding distant at the same time. I don't know how long I stayed there, counting the beats and watching the light appear and disappear again. I tried to keep time by counting beats but after two hundred I gave up. I had just seen another firefly disappear when the soft beats suddenly ceased and I was left with nothing but the screaming silence and blackness.

"No…" I whispered. That sound kept me calm, kept the black fear at bay. Now I felt panic rising in my throat.

"Don't stop…" Only my own empty echo returned.

The light appeared again, not so much as a firefly now, but a beacon. Its brightness soon forced me to close my eyes. When again I opened them, light swallowed me.

Consciousness returned like a shock of ice water. It was a moment before I realized the shock was actually pain. I let out a low moan.

_Oh…please please not again. I didn't want to see it, not again, not that hated color...red._

I tried to force myself back into the safety of that blackness and let out a low whimper when I found I couldn't.

"Keitara, are you okay? What hurts?" Itachi's voice asked.

_What? He's still…how?_

The pain was the last thing on my mind as I jumped up, needing to see him, needing to see that I hadn't hurt him.

There he was, sitting by the futon I'd been lying on, not a scratch on him.

"Did I startle you again? I'm sorry. Keitara."

All I could do was stare, searching for any sign that I'd hurt him, even a little bit…but nothing.

"You're not..." I couldn't finish. I threw my arms around him, crying and laughing at the same time. Pain had no place in my mind now, joy had replaced any trace.

"Unh? Keitara, what's wrong?"

"I didn't hurt you! You're okay! I was so afraid of what I would see if I opened my eyes…but you're okay!" I cried. I felt happier than a child who'd won a game and a prize.

His laughter matched my cry/laughter.

"Of course I am. You didn't really think I'd abandon you did you?"

I let go of him, sitting up. "But how? Did I attack you?"

He shook his head as he passed me a bottle of water. "I made a deal with the Juubi, ensuring your freedom."

My eyes widened. _How the hell had he managed that?_

I looked down. "But...you saw what I really am, what I become. Why are you still helping me?"

His onyx eyes danced in the firelight as they caught mine. "Because not helping you would be against moral. I want to help you fight it, especially since I know what you're up against."

"Oh."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Why, what did you want me to say?"

_That you like me._

"It's nothing, it was stupid."

"You can tell me," he pressed.

I shook my head again and he let the matter drop.

"Besides," Itachi started. "That creature is not you, not one single part of you."

I looked down. "I wasn't always this way, you know. _He_ did this to me…the snake man, Orochimaru."

I had his full attention now.

"How?"

"The true Juubi is gone as I'm sure you know, so I'm not really a Jinjuriki. I only carry the blood of all nine tailed demons. Orochimaru wanted a powerful weapon and anyone or anything would do. I don't remember much from the day he took me. At first he was kind to me, telling me lie after lie about trying to find my family for me, but then after a few months. He started giving me shots of the blood, telling me it was medicine. By the time I found out what it really was I had no will to find my family anymore. I'd already become his living weapon. For the last two years he treated me no better than an animal. He kept me locked and chained in a cellar with little bedding and food. I grew stronger despite his lack of care and he soon found out he couldn't control me so tried to dispose of me. I nearly killed him in my escape."

Itachi was the first to break the long silence that followed. "It may have been better if you had."

I shook my head. "I'm so sick of the blood and death you have no idea. Over four years all I knew was to kill…its still all I know. If I never see those blank staring eyes again, it'll be too soon. All I hear in my sleep are their screams, screams of people I killed. All those villas, the beast…it's me…my fault. I hate it, I hate it."

Suddenly my head rested against his chest, his heartbeat thumping against my ear, _so calming…_His arms wrapped around me like soft steel bands of protection.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Keitara. I'll teach you anything you want, cooking, games, reading, art, even cleaning if you want, I promise. You never have to kill again if you don't want to." He held me a little tighter. "You have nothing to be sorry for. The villas, the creature that killed all those people, it isn't you. You are not the monster that is imprisoned inside you."

He lay his palm over my heart, speeding now at his touch. "This is you, this is who you truly are and it's you that I like. Nothing and no one can take that from you. But you can let people in, people willing to help. There's more of us than you think."

_Those onyx orbs shining like a starry night…_ His words had dispelled that which had kept me caged, kept my heart encased in stone. Now he shattered that stone with a single blow.

_Itachi-san..._

I had only now to find the strength to trust people again, and that was the tricky part.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later, when I healed better, I was able to start practicing without Itachi's help. He also decided to teach me cooking and medicinal skills. He figured since I spent four years knowing nothing but how to kill, I should learn something else. With Itachi's help I somewhat learned how to push back the demon's power, or at least hold it off. Itachi planned to learn a sealing jutsu to seal the Juubi's power. When Orochimaru put the creature's blood in me, he didn't bother to seal it. He wanted the demon to have full ability.

When we weren't working or training, he talked a lot about his family, in particular, his little brother, Sasuke. Though my heart would have liked no better than to meet them all and stay with Itachi, my mind knew it couldn't be…a love struck fool's fantasy, nothing more. As much as he had helped me beyond hope of thanks, even Itachi couldn't change the monster I was…nothing could. The very fact that I loved him put him and everyone around him in peril all the time, and I wouldn't do that to him. This curse would stay with me until I breathed my last and until then love was a luxury I could not afford. As much as my heart screamed otherwise, I could not stay with Itachi.

Itachi

He looked so peaceful Itachi hesitated to wake the child, but if they wanted to make sunrise he must wake him.

"Time to wake up, Sasuke. You gotta get up if you want to train with me." He gently shook his brother's shoulders.

The small black haired boy stirred a little. "Nii-chan, this early? Can't we go later? It's still dark."

It brought a smile to Itachi. Sasuke seemed so cherubic when he first woke. "Not if we want to make dawn. Besides I have a special mission you can come on today."

The child leapt up like a spring. "A mission? I'm going on a mission?"he chattered excitedly.

"Yes, shh but you can't tell Mom or Dad, okay? They'd skin me if found out."

He nodded hurriedly. "Where are we going? What kind?"

Itachi shook his head. "I can't tell you yet. You'll find out. Get ready though, okay, and meet me downstairs."

Now he sprung from the bed as Itachi closed the door and headed back downstairs to the kitchen. He still had to pack the food he'd made last night. Tasty Miso white wine soup, egg rice omelet and eggroll dumpling…yes Keitara would like it. Maybe later he could teach her how to make it. He smiled at the thought of his arms around her as he showed her how to break an egg and her delicate laugh floating through the kitchen.

Immediately he shook his head. He didn't know what would turn out. He must be patient, find out if she even like him, and with his luck, not likely. Hearing Sasuke coming down the stairs he quickly shoved the three bottles of Ramune in the pack.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" he pleaded. They walked an overgrown forest path, Sasuke riding piggy back on Itachi.

"No, not just yet, I'll tell you when we're close."

He fell silent, but only for about ten minutes. "We close yet?"

Itachi laughed. "No Sasuke, it's a good few miles yet. Why don't you get some more sleep?"

"But Nii-chan, won't you get tired of carrying me?"

"No, don't worry about me, you just sleep a bit."

Sighing, the boy locked his arms around Itachi's neck, but so he could breathe and nestled into his shoulder. Sleep had wrapped him in its delicate tendrils seven minutes later when his breathing deepened. Itachi wondered sometimes what Sasuke dreamt about. Try as he might he couldn't remember many dreams from that age. About the only one he did was a nightmare. A young black haired girl burning in unending fires. He tried to help her, but the flames flared to singe his hand when he tried. He remembered her violet eyes most.

It only just occurred to him now that that very girl may well have been Keitara. Her angel face filled his dreams now…every single one. He had fallen head over heels for her enough that he thought she might be "the one" and his moments realization only reinforced that. He knew she was scared and in all she went through she had every right, but today would be a step. He would take Sasuke to meet her in the hope she was ready. He had to make sure someone could be there for her if he had to go away on a mission. He'd already missed three to stay with her instead. His dad had yet to find out…with any luck he wouldn't.

"Wake up, Sasuke. We're close now." He nudged his little brother gently.

Sasuke's voice sounded muffled against Itachi's shoulder. "Already? That went fast."

Itachi couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. "You've been asleep for awhile, Sasuke."

The sun was just coming up on the horizon in a splash of brilliant pastel colors. Dawn, Itachi's favorite time of day. The scent of morning dew on autumn grass soothed him and the mourning doves and nightingales still sang their "good morning" to the world. It was unusually warm for this late in autumn this morning, which made it all the better.

"Are you gonna tell me where were going now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," he paused. How should he put it.

"And…" prompted Sasuke.

"Ok, here goes. You see, there's this girl I like a lot but I don't know if she likes me and I need to find out."

"You got me up at five in the morning and brought me all the way up here to talk to a girl for you? Do you have any idea how lame that is?"

Itachi frowned, definitely the wrong way to put it. "I suppose you could put it that way."

Sasuke fell silent for a minute, then surprised Itachi.

"It's _that _girl isn't it? The one you talk about, the one you saved."

Itachi, caught completely off guard, could only say the truth. "Yes…Keitara."

He hadn't expected Sasuke to catch on so quickly. But even Sasuke at his young age, could tell the difference in his brother since he had first heard of the girl. He seemed happier and laughed easily, even before their father.

"Keitara, huh? I'll bet she's pretty," Sasuke ventured.

"What makes you assume that?"

"Because I know you."

"Keitara, you here? I brought something special for breakfast today," Itachi called out, coming through the door.

Something felt off, something didn't seem right. The hut was clean, the fur blanketed futon on the floor sat made and the ashes cleaned from the fireplace. Anything moved had been put back. It looked as though no one had lived here at all. He noticed it then, a note on the small counter. Dropping his bag, he picked it up.

Dear Itachi

I can never thank you enough for all you've done. Truly you have changed my path, but the issue is, no matter what my path is, I will still carry that beast within me. That will never go away. I know you wouldn't approve, but it means I'm still dangerous, and I can't put you or anyone else I care about in that situation. Please understand and don't be upset. If the situation were better, I would gladly stay with you, more than gladly, actually. I'm sorry.

Keitara

_Keitara…why did she make things this difficult? He couldn't let her leave, there was no way she was ready. _The tear stains on the paper proved that.

"Sasuke, it just turned into a real mission. We gotta find her."

Keitara

Cold wind blew my black hair about my face and made dead leaves dance around my covered feet. Once vibrant colored trees now stood bare and naked in the cold air. Not a creature stirred this morning. Winter's icy tendrils had gripped the land and would hold for a long three months before the light of spring would touch the land.

I pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders, trying to shut out the morning frost. I'd packed what I could, and that would have to do. I really didn't want to leave, but knew it was for the better. I wanted to hear his voice, telling me it would be okay, that I didn't have to worry. A fool's hope. He was better off without me.

Still the thought of leaving brought a surprising amount of distress, enough to make me shake from something other than the cold. I sunk to my knees as the first tears fell. I knelt there a long time imagining his voice by me, his warmth keeping away the cold. I remember sitting by the fire, talking and laughing. He'd taught me how to stoke and make a fire and a little cooking, enough for me to get by anyway.

Then, like a miracle, his voice appeared behind me.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here without something warm on."

He placed a fur around my shoulders. He sat beside me on the cold ground.

"Where will you go?" He asked this without looking at me.

"I don't know, probably just wander again."

He stayed silent for a moment. "Winter's a bad time to travel. You could wait till spring at least."

"Itachi –"

"If you really want to leave then I can't stop you, but I at least want you to be safe," he said quietly.

He tried hard to hide it but the sorrow in his voice screamed at me as loud as dead silence.

"If you can't stop me, why did you come?"

"To see you one last time, if you're really leaving."

Once again that hated silence hung between us, the silence that screamed at me.

"Would it sound weird if I told you I love you?" he said out of the blue.

This time I fought to keep my composure. "No." My voice still shook.

"_This is you, who you really are and it's you that I like."_ His words ran through my head. Only now did I understand what he'd been trying to say then.

I don't know what made me say it, I just did.

"I-I don't want to leave, Itachi…I just can't…risk hurting you…" I was crying now, letting warm tears freeze on my cheeks.

"I…I –"

Suddenly he knelt in front of me, his hand on my face wiping away the cold tears.

"You love me…Keitara?"

His voice…the way he said my name…I melted right there and nodded, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Then there's nothing to fear. I'm tougher than I look. We'll find a way, I promise, Keitara."

Here…with the fur he'd brought warming us both and his arms holding me to him…nothing could harm me…nothing. There was no way I could force myself to leave…to leave Itachi.

"Swear to me something, Itachi," I started. "If I ever loose control like that again, if I put someone's life in danger…kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I concentrated on watching the flickering flames in the fireplace and tried to ignore the odd feel of cold marker ink on my skin. The time had come. Itachi had found a sealing jutsu that would properly imprison the Juubi's power. To be on the safe side he'd brought another shinobi along who knew sealing jutsus, Kakashi Hitake, to perform it.

I lay on my belly on the futon, my back bare, where the symbols for the jutsu were being marked. I wondered briefly if this was what getting a tattoo would be like. Obviously much more painful though. By what Kakashi had said, this jutsu would completely imprison the Juubi within me and bar its power from emerging without my conscious consent.

I lay on the futon naked but for pants. I lay on my belly to shield my front from view. Only my back showed bare. Itachi wanted to protect what virtue I had left, what Orochimaru had not already corrupted.

I shuddered at the next stroke of the marker.

Itachi looked over immediately. "Okay Keitara?" he asked.

I nodded. "The marker's just cold."

"This will be nothing compared to what's next," Kakashi grumbled from somewhere behind me. He drew the symbols that would banish Juubi. Itachi sat just off the futon in front of me.

"So it's painful," I remarked, gulping.

"Usually," Kakashi answered. "Depends on how hard the demon fights back. That's what Itachi's here for. He can push back the demon until the seal is complete. In terms of pain, act as a buffer to the creature's power. Although given legends of the Juubi, I'm afraid that isn't much comfort."

"You mentioned before this is risky?" I questioned Kakashi.

"For anyone else, yes. You've shown exceptional strength, Keitara. To be able to contain _that _monster's power for four years without a proper seal is quite a feat indeed, young Keitara. Let alone the fact you survived the ordeal at all. One could easily say a miracle."

"Anyway," he continued. "Symbols are finished. Are you ready Keitara?"

I nodded. "Just do it."

"Here, bite down on this. It might help release the pain, if even a little." Kakashi placed a wooden spoon in front of me. I took it without question.

"I'll be right here the whole time, Keitara. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Itachi assured.

I nodded as Kakashi began his chant. I braced hard for agony that certainly didn't disappoint. The pure shock and impact of it immediately wrenched me from awareness. I was still conscious, though I wished I wasn't. Blazing agony raced through my spine in jolts into every nerve like an electrocution. Every muscled seemed to try wrenching apart and twisting. But the worst was my chest. It burned like I'd swallowed acid, that was slowly burning and liquefying me from inside out. I could feel myself writhing, biting on the wood, but even that hurt like hell. I didn't dare let go of it, else I would scream like no other. I _wouldn't_ let myself scream…I hoped.

As suddenly as pain had come it ceased, not that I wasn't glad for that. I felt nothing though but bliss. I smelled sweet grass and pine. I opened my eyes to a green world. A warm silvery mist wafted lazily over felt like grass and moss covered trees rose higher than one could see. A canopy of green spread above me filled with sounds of birds and other creatures. It was beautiful. I felt like dancing and flying at the same time.

'_Where am I?' _I thought.

'_You're in Xingsuluas, a realm between worlds, young one. You are safe here.' _The words entered my thoughts. They certainly weren't my thoughts. I looked around, finding before me, ten yards away an impressive creature. I knew it instantly, but no myth or legend did him justice. In truth I can't even describe the sense of power and majesty I felt then. The closest I can come is like looking into the face of a god.

A dragon, with deep green scales that shone like millions of emerald facets. Even sitting he had to be 200 feet long. He sat on his haunches, massive emerald wings folded neatly around his body. A pair of white horns extended from the top of his head to curve inward and then out again ending in sharp points. Four sets of white talons of course, though only two sets were visible. Despite what he was his large golden eyes looked kind and gentle.

'_Though the place you see around you is my world, the dragon realm. This particular is my home, the Earth Kingdoms,' _the dragon continued.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud.

'_Speak to me with your mind, young one. Just think what you want to say and I will hear it.'_

I tried. _'Who are you, great dragon?"_

He laughed. _'You're flattery is appreciated, young Keitara, but not necessary. I consider you a friend. I am Gildenthanos the Third, Earth Prince of the dragon realm. "Gentle Flame" in your language.'_

_Itachi and the Kakashi…_ I thought. _Did the sealing work…_

'_You worry over many things young Keitara, but you are strong. To the human world you sleep soundly while with me. To Juubi, not even power great as his, can best that of a dragon prince. He cannot touch you,' _Gildenthanos explained.

'_And the sealing?'_

He looked down and back up with a twinkle in his golden eye. _'I may have lent a small talon to control the gruesome beast. I have seen how much it torments you.'_

'_How?' _I wondered.

'_I have been with you from your very first breath of life, Keitara Nakaryuu. The boy, Itachi, made it possible tonight to contact you. You were too young before and then the demon came. I still tried to help when I could.' _

_Nakaryuu…_my clan name so long ago, a people of the dragon. The very name meant "of the dragon."

'_I have so many questions…'_

'_There will be other times, young one. You can visit me as often as you like through dreams, just think my name. For now, you must go back to your world and Itachi. Trust him, he is good and pure.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I jolted awake to Itachi and Kakashi bent over me. Both looked worried.

"I'm okay," I said to quell them. I lay curled up now, wrapped in blankets. I guessed probably Itachi's doing. He helped me sit up.

"How do you feel? Do you still hurt at all?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, good actually."

Kakashi watched me curiously then asked. "Did you sense anything odd when you passed out, Keitara?"

"The pain stopped just before, but other than that, no. Why?"

He sighed and analyzed me a moment. "The room flashed green. The mark left isn't quite normal either. Your shoulder."

I looked at my still bare shoulder. Dark curving lines resembled the outline of a dragon's head.

"Gildenthanos…" I murmured.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just a bit tired."

Kakashi nodded. "No one should be surprised. Better eat something first. Besides, we'd all best get comfortable, it looks we'll all be stuck here tonight. It's a blizzard out there," Kakashi said from the window.

"Snow?" I hadn't seen snow in four years and not remembered it before then. I hurried to the window, blanket and all. I couldn't help gaze at the white flakes.

"Could we go out in the morning?" I sounded like a child.

"Of course," Itachi said as he put a robe round my bare shoulders. "But tonight, food and rest." He guided me back to the futon, where Kakashi just set down a bowl of chicken and rice. I won't deny being hungry at the time. Besides, Itachi's cooking skills flaunted experience.

"Well, I think I'll take the back room and get some shut eye. You two have a good night. Don't be too loud." Kakashi bid.

I bid good night and turned back to met smiling onyx orbs.

"What?" I asked, unable to keep from smiling myself.

He chuckled. "You know what he meant don't you?"

Of course I did! I wasn't born yesterday! But was I ready?...likely not.

Pretending to be distracted by something outside I went to the window, abandoning my supper. I watched the white flakes swirl to the ground a moment. Having abandoned my blanket on the bed still, it felt colder than expected, even with the robe.

Warmth came swiftly against my back. Itachi's arms snaked around my waist. His breath tickled the shell of my ear, sending a shudder down my spine. A rosy blush warmed my cheeks. I felt his heart pounding against my back, sending my heart on the same escalating rhythm.

"Itachi - "

"Shh. Don't say anything. Just enjoy it."

I turned only to be captured by his kiss and a sweet kiss it was! I can't put onto paper the feeling of that. Too soon we had to catch our breath. He kept his arms around me,our foreheads rested against one another. "For a first, that was amazing, Keitara."

I nodded. "We really should get some sleep."

He nodded and ran his lips along my jaw line stopping at my ear. "We won't give Kakashi the satisfaction of hearing us, not tonight. You need rest after the sealing," he whispered. Quite unexpectedly, he lifted me and carried me back to the bed. I slept wrapped in his arms that night, something I was quite comfortable with.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day would be the day I finally met his family, the day I came home with him. I woke early after Kakashi had left two hours ago. He'd had a mission that day. So I asked Itachi if he had a mission. He'd told me yes. I would not likely forget the short conversation afterward, or my own foolishness.

I knew it, too good to be true.

"Keitara, my mission today is you. Family comes first." He looked back at the fire.

"I plan on leaving today. With winter set in, getting up through the mountain pass will be difficult," he said nonchalantly.

I knew it, the goodbye. I didn't meet his eyes. "I should have enough for a few months. I can always hunt more if I -"

"What makes you think I would leave you alone up here for three months?"

Only then did it dawn on me what he asked of me. He meant me to come home with him.

"What if they don't like me?" I worried.

"My mother will treat you as her own daughter, Keitara. God knows she's wanted me to have a girlfriend long enough, not to mention wanted a daughter."

Before we left he gave me a very expensive looking lavender kimono. I suspected the reason was to make a good first impression on his parents. Also a brooch for one of the furs as it would be nippy out.

Outside we found a jet black horse tied to a tree near the cabin. Our way down the mountain as Itachi put it. Taking it by foot would be difficult. Still it took two hours to make it down.

I wouldn't soon forget my first impression of Itachi's mother, Mikoto.

Itachi led me to the second level of a tall wood building that looked more like an apartment complex. Sasuke bolted out of the third door down.

"You came! You came!" the boy squealed, jumping around us. He grabbed my hand and pulled both of us toward the door.

He released my hand and rushed into the house again. He came out pulling the hand of a pale black haired woman. Like all Uchiha's it seemed, she had pure onyx eyes that shone brightly with her smile. Like Sasuke's, her hair carried almost blue streaks in certain light. She wore a light blue satin yakata.

"You must be Keitara. I'm glad to finally meet you, I'm Mikoto."

Not knowing what else to do, I made a brief bow. Her smile told me I didn't need to be nervous, but that didn't stop my self-consciousness.

I felt Itachi's hand close over mine. It calmed me somewhat.

"Come in, come in. You must be cold by now, going all the way down that mountain!" Mikoto welcomed, beckoning us into the house.

Sasuke, of course, was bubbling over with excitement. Itachi and I met his father, Fujihito, at dinner. To say the least, he was less delighted about me than Mikoto was.

That night I lay beside Itachi in his bed, thinking of his family. Though Fujihito didn't seem to like me, I had to stay strong. I wanted to make this work, for both Itachi and I.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Itachi

After checking that Keitara still slept Itachi quickly and quietly slipped through the door into the hall. His parents must be up by the voices drifting down the hall. He entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo."

"Good morning, Itachi," Mikoto answered. "Sleep well, both of you?"

"Hai, arigato," he answered.

"I'll bet," Fujihito commented, earning a silencing look from his wife.

"Keitara, do you like her?"

"Of course, dear. We think she's wonderful, but so quiet!"

Itachi smiled a bit nervously. "She's quite wary of people. She's had a harsh life." He paused before continuing. "I'm going to ask her to join our family, to marry me."

Mikoto clasped a hand over her mouth and hurried forward to hug him. "My baby's growing up!" Fujihito reacted differently.

"What? You're not old enough to know the workings of love yet. You're only 14!"

Itachi met his father's heated gaze. "And already graduated and making my own money. I can get us a house as soon as one becomes available."

"And of your missions?" Fujihito asked.

"I won't have any for awhile now."

Fujihito set his jaw. "You won't have my blessing in this, Itachi. You're not ready."

"It won't stop me, I love her."

Keitara

I remember my nervousness that day around Fujihito. He seemed in worse a mood than yesterday if possible. Of course he didn't stay around long. He would come in and out for dinner and supper, but nothing else. The thought occurred that he and Itachi had had a fight.

"Are you going to tell me yet, what we're doing?" I asked as we walked. Itachi had told me we were going to take a walk and that he wanted to show me something.

"Nope, you'll see soon," he grinned.

We walked some farther. I wore the lavender kimono he'd gotten me yesterday, beautiful as it was.

"They should be coming on right about…now." As he said it, colorful overhead lanterns blinked on all at once. Lanterns of every color and shade lit up the city.

"They're beautiful," I awed.

"Can you be honest with me, Keitara? How – no, I mean – Would you trust me the rest of your life?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Good." He paused and took something from his jacket pocket.

"I don't really know how to say this properly, but, well, here it is. The choice is yours."

He opened his hand to show a wood carved ring, no gold, no jewels, definitely no diamonds, but intricate and beautiful. Despite it's plainness, any girl would know what it meant, any girl but me at the time.

"It's beautiful, Itachi. Thank you," I said.

His smile faded. He looked suddenly upset. He looked down, his shoulders shaking.

"Itachi? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He was laughing!

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he tried to catch his breath. "I was just a little surprised, Keitara."

I must've looked very confused.

"Surprised that you didn't know what it I'm asking you," he explained.

He took my left hand and slid the ring on my third finger.

"I'm asking you to marry me, Keitara."

Sorry for the short chapters everyone. I promised my friends I'd have it done by Christmas. Reviews are always appreciated, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You're asking me…what?" Shock riddled my words. Even to this day, I laugh at how unexpected it came.

He looked down. "You don't like it?"

"No, no I do, I do. It's just…unexpected." For some reason, I felt hot tears in my eyes, likely in frustration at myself.

He looked worried, wiping tears away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"Well, yes would be desirable, but it's your choice. It'll be okay, I promise."

I laughed once and more or less threw my arms around him. My hadn't wanted him to see my very deep blush.

"Yes, I want to marry you, Itachi."

Not long had passed before things began to change about four weeks. Itachi distanced himself from everyone, including me. He and his father hadn't spoken much after he'd proposed, but this felt different. I had known something must be seriously wrong. By no means did he treat me different…just that he didn't come around as often. When we spoke, he appeared distant, like his mind remained on something else. At the time I dismissed it as stress from missions. I would help Mikoto with various things and help Sasuke with homework and even train with him a few times, though I was nowhere near Itachi's skill at the time.

Two weeks had passed before that afternoon he finally told me what went on…what he must do that night. He had told me he wanted to go for a walk to talk in private, so I followed him. We must have gone a mile at least out of the village onto a hill overlooking it.

He stood still as stone, shoulder against a bare winter tree.

"Itachi?" I ventured.

He spoke without looking at me. "I'm going – I have to leave on a mission, Keitara, a long one."

"How long? When are you due back?" Something felt wrong, so wrong. It gave me chills.

His voice teetered on the edge of breaking. "That's just it…I – It's unlikely I'll return."

"Itachi." I went to him, turning him to face me. Here, the man I loved, falling apart right before me.

"You – After tonight…I'll be known as a S-ranked criminal." He couldn't meet my violet worried eyes.

Correction, shocked eyes. "Itachi, you wouldn -"

"It's not my choice anymore. I -" He sank down against the trunk, face hidden in his arms.

I knelt at his side. I put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"A war – They'll start a war if I don't…I have to…to kill everyone…my clan," he sobbed.

By this point I knew words would do nothing, so I did the only thing I could. I took him in my arms and tried whatever I thought might comfort him, even a bit.

"I'll come with you." He looked up.

"Itachi, take me with you when you leave."

This seemed to snap him back. He straightened and met my eyes. "No, Keitara, you can't, I can't – they can't know you're alive, none of them. You must run far from here, tonight." He placed his palm to cup my cheek. "You can't come with me, Keitara. I'm sorry. I wish I could say different, believe me, I do. I wish I didn't have to do this at all. I wish to marry you and live out our lives."

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked as he stood along with me.

He met my fearful gaze. "I don't know, Keitara. Fate works in odd ways. If so, I'll still marry you, and you can stay with me as long as you want." His thumb feathered over my cheek and he kissed my forehead.

"I'll always want to stay with you," I murmured.

"Good. Then know that I will always love you, no matter where I am. If I can, I'll find you when it's safer."

Even now as I write this, remembering that kiss, I can almost feel his tears on my face, the heat in his urgent lips, and taste of his tears.

As long as I remember anything, I will never forget the look on Itachi's face or tears in his eyes as I watched him from afar on that black horse's back. Just before turning away from the village for the last time, his tear-filled eyes that once sparkled with joy and fire met mine. All the times laughing by the fire in that cabin, his smoldering eyes and smile that melted my heart, spinning around like children until we toppled dizzy in the snow, it all played in my mind as I watched him disappear into the forest.

Still I knew it hadn't ended. My destiny still waited. I only hope that fate somehow reunites us once more.


End file.
